1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display racks and frames, and more particularly to photograph print display systems with rotating panels on pivots.
2. Description of Related Art
The displaying and storage of print photographs and other such memorabilia sometimes requires the use of books, binders, and wall frames. This is particularly true in libraries, museums, commercial businesses, and on the job. At home, photo albums get loaded with photos and put on shelves or in closets and are not very handy. When there is a large collection of photographs, particularly several on a single related subject, it can be difficult to properly and adequately display them with prior art methods and devices.